fanonemblemfandomcom-20200213-history
Lysander
Lysander (ライサンダー Raisandā) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Unbound. He is the former general of the imperial army, but defected because of his loyalty to Thul. Profile Lysander is the general of the Tsuunic army. He was formerly Thul's mentor, but after the usurpation he was promoted to the rank of general and his forces were sent to tighten the new regime's grasp on the land. During this time, he was a approached by Thul. He initially attempted to slay the young lord, having heard the new regime's accusations, but found that it was not in his heart to do so and instead listened to his former protégé's explanation of events. Having heard them, he turned his back on the new regime, taking with him as many soldiers as were loyal to him, and fought his way through the rest. Personality Lysander is said to have an old soul, for while he is in fact not very old, he often acts as though he was. He regularly makes statements about retiring after the war is over, though it has been speculated that he does not mean these truthfully. He is also fond of poetry and claims to be writing his memoirs. Times of trouble bring forth a stoic, reserved side of him, which is in fact his way of never giving in to despair. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *Avatar (Female) *Heiro *Kiruke Other Supports *Thul *Giles *Arqhon *Aurelio Class Sets *Cavalier *Knight *Archer Overall Base Class Reclassing Quotes Event Tile *"Ah... Fate rewards sharp eyes." (item) *"My eyes are on the heavens and my feet on the earth. This is a warrior's way." (exp) *"Aut cum scuto aut in scuto." (weapon exp) Relationship Tile Asking - Normal *"You seem more animated than usual. Has our pastoral refuge brought you such serenity and cheer?" (happy) *"I chanced to happen upon your training earlier. I believe we could learn much from one another." (team up) *"Summer nights and winter days oft make me think of another time. Or what do you dream?" (dreams) *"Hard work is a blessing, yet so is leisure. How do you pass your free hours?" (free time) Replying - Normal *"Hardly. I was merely reminiscing upon a better time." (happy) *"Of course! This I promise, and let me be struck down if it be not so." (team up) *"Sometimes I dream that I am a butterfly, unless a butterfly dreams he is a man. Why do you look at me so?" (dreams) *"I've been working on my memoirs. Alas, we won't be around forever, you know." (free time) Asking - Married *"Never leave me, my love. Without you, I do not know what I would become." (promise) *"What is that which you carry? I would gladly take it upon myself if you grow weary." gift) *"" (love) *"Sing, muse, of a lady most beautiful; Name was her name..." (compliment) Replying - Married *"On my honor. I have never broken a promise, and I will not start today." (promise) *"" (gift) *"Hush, no more words. We need them not to express our love." (love) *"" (compliment) Level Up *"" (6-7 stats up) *"" (4-5 stats up) *"" (2-3 stats up) *"" (0-1 stats up) *"" (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"" Armory *"" (buying) *"" (selling) *"" (forging) Barracks Alone *"" (misc) *"" (surge) Greetings - Normal Greetings - Married Roster Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Stand together." *"We must not falter." *"For justice." *"To victory." *"En garde!" *"This is it." Dual Strike *"Try me!" *"Again!" *"Charge!" Dual Guard *"Break yourself against me!" *"Never fear." Defeated Enemy *"This is the fate of all who oppose us." *"May justice bring us victory." Partner Defeats Enemy *"You've grown strong." *"Superb." *"We are unstoppable." *"My gratitude." When Healed *"My gratitude." Critical Hit *"I fear I have no mercy left." *"Necessity impels enmity." *"You were warned." *"For freedom!" Killed By Enemy *"How can this be?" Death Possible Endings Etymology Trivia Gallery